


Morte et Dablo

by Liz_Bath



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cause I Said So, F/F, They're all females here, can you guess what kinds???????, cause i lost all motivation, fight me, its not anywhere close to being finished, they also have super powers, this is from my aff account, when i get some more i'll come back to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Bath/pseuds/Liz_Bath
Summary: "This is Pu Jiyeon reporting live from Seoul. It seems like the attack that happened earlier this morning was caused by what people are calling "Super Humans," humans with abilities to destroy anything and everything around them using nothing but their hands. The damage caused by these "Super Humans" have almost decimated the entire city, as you can see around me. President Sang Tae Hee is requiring all citizens to stay inside until all "Super Humans" are captured-""-Martial Law will be in effect until this problem can be solved. I have decided to employ the help of the Keyway company, directed by Hyong Minjae-""-I will do my best to get rid of these so-called "Super Humans," even if it takes years. They will pay for the damage and chaos that they have caused, I assure you-""-Pu Jiyeon reporting. The movement called "Jeon-won Salamdeul eul Jegeo" has been placed into effect. If you know anyone with unnatural abilities, please call the phone number below-"





	Morte et Dablo

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my aff account and I only got to 16 chapters before I lost my motivation for Yes, they are all females, no I don't care, no I'm not going to change it because it's my story and what I say goes. Got this idea from somewhere (I can't remember probably Elfin Lied (go watch it, it's amazing)) but the title is from the song Morte et Dablo by Asking Alexandria.  
> Enjoy

_He was running down a long, dark corridor. Turning to look back, he whimpered before turning his head back and trying to run towards the door at the end but he never got close to the door. He heard a loud, mutilated growl right behind him. He looked back one more time and saw the creature right behind him, about to attack-_

He awoke with a start, panting and sweating in bed. “Minjae?” A female voice beside him asked in a sleepy tone. “Are you okay?” Minjae looked over at her.

“I’m fine, Ju Ah. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep.” She nodded, rubbed his back a few times, and closed her eyes. He got up to get a drink of water. He made it down the stairs, into the kitchen, and had just grabbed a glass when he heard a noise. He turned around and saw her. He dropped his glass and gasped. He blinked and she was gone. Minjae grabbed his racing heart when the phone rang, causing him to jump. He hurriedly grabbed the phone and answered it.

     _“Sir, I’m sorry to disturb you this late-”_

    “It better be important!

   _“Sir, **she’s** gone.”_

    “No.” He dropped the phone, rushed to the door to grab his shoes and keys, left a scribbled note for Ju Ah, and drove to the facility.

   _“Sir!”_

* * *

 

    “Where is _she_!?” The guard jumped and started leading Minjae down to where she was supposed to be. All along the walls where doors with numbers on them. Screams could be heard from both sides of the hallway before they slowly quieted down and the doors decreased in numbers. The guard stood to the side of the door at the end of the hallway and walked up to the scanner.

 

  
                                     **“I.D. Number 804519267. Name: Nu Joo Wu. Code: ******. Access  Granted.”**

 

 

    The door slid open and the guard looked away from the horrible scene before him. The pathway leading to the giant glass window was bloodied and littered with dead, mutilated bodies. There was a clear pathway where the blood stopped like it hit a solid wall. The door leading to the chamber was unharmed and in perfect condition. Minjae walked towards the door, muttering curses as he went. He stepped up to the scanner.

    “Last known entry.”

 

  
                                    **“Last Known Entry. Date: 15/6/20. I.D. Number: 804519760. Name: Chang Yo Han.”**

 

  
    Minjae cursed again as he saw Yo Han on the floor, the most mutilated of them all. He turned around.

    “Well? What are you standing there for!? Get me Subject #135216 back here now!!”

* * *

  
**Somewhere in Busan…**

  
    “Are you sure, Mr. Hyong?”

     _“Yes, I’m sure, Ms. Wu. Now get someone to help solve this problem!”_

    “Sir? Sir?” She looked at her phone and threw it against her chair in anger. Fucking bastard hung up on her. She sighed and tried to calm down. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

    “Ms. Wu?”

    “I said call me Kris.”

    “Um, Kris? Subject #281452 refuses to eat.”

    “I’ll take care of it. What about Subject #105454?”

    “She needs another session.” Kris nodded.

    “Thank you. I’ll take care of both of them.” The door closed and Kris sighed again. She didn’t want to do this job but she had to if she wanted to survive in this world. She turned around and went out the door, heading down the hall to where Subject #281452 was. After a few minutes of walking, she made it to the chamber where a slightly tall girl sat. She had medium length, dirty brown hair and was wearing special clothes. Her hands were chained to the walls, preventing her from using them while a blindfold was put over her eyes. Kris walked up to the door scanner and pulled out her I.D. She didn’t want to go through the slow process.

 

  
   **“Access Granted.”**

 

  
    Subject #281452 looked up when she heard the computer speak. She smiled since she knew who it was. “Hello, Kris.” Kris turned to the guard in the room and asked for the food. He gave it to her and left them alone.

    “Chanyeol, you need to eat. I don’t need to bring Yixing in here, do I? She’s already drained tending to Joonmyeon all day. Why don’t you eat?” Chanyeol looked in Kris’s general direction.

    “Maybe because I don’t want to be here? Maybe because I’m sick and tired of living in this hell?”

    “What are you talking about, Chanyeol? I think it’s pretty cozy in here. You know, with the cement floors, walls, one window that lets us see in but you can’t see us?” Chanyeol smiled a little smile. “Come on, Chanyeol, eat. For me.” Chanyeol was quiet for a few moments before she opened her mouth, waiting for Kris to feed her since she couldn’t do it herself.

    After a while, Chanyeol was done eating so Kris said her goodbye and left to tend to Subject #105454. She made it inside and motioned for the guard to leave and bring back Subject #259297. Once the door opened again and Subject #259297 was in, the guard left the three alone.

    “…kris…” A very soft, weak voice said. Kris looked at Subject #105454 before going over to Subject #259297 and putting her arm around her waist.

    “Joonmyeon, hold on. We’re coming.” She half carried, half dragged Subject #259297 over to Joonmyeon before gently setting her down. “Yixing.” She gently shook Yixing awake. Yixing looked around and saw Joonmyeon slouching against the wall, wrists, and feet chained up. Joonmyeon was pale and her skin was cracking in some places on her face. She couldn’t swallow and was breathing heavily. Yixing took her hands and placed them on Joonmyeon’s head, closing her eyes in the process. After about five minutes, Yixing relaxed and almost toppled over if Kris didn’t stop her.

    “…myeon…you’re fine…again…” Yixing smiled before closing her eyes to sleep, one hand still on Joonmyeon's head and gently caressing her mattered hair. Joonmyeon was able to see the smile before trying to touch Yixing. The sound of the rattling chains could be heard as she tried to move.

    “…xing…xing!” Joonmyeon’s voice was soft and weak but she tried to get Yixing’s attention, trying to wake her up, trying to make sure she was still alive and not dead, trying to see if she was still with her.

    “She’s fine, Joonmyeon. Just tired, like always. I’ll bring her back to her room to sleep and regain her strength.” Kris got up and carried Yixing towards the door. As the door closed, Kris could hear two words.

    “…xing…thirsty…”

* * *

  
**Somewhere in Incheon…**

  
     **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE** -

    Sehun groaned as she turned off her alarm clock. She turned over a few times before sighing and sitting up, stretching in the process. She rubbed her eyes as she moved the covers to get her something to drink and to do her morning routine. She hurriedly got dressed in her uniform, made some quick toast to eat, and ran out the door.

    Out of breath, she hunched over near the crossroad to her school when she looked up. Across the street was a girl with light brown, long hair covered in blood. Sehun gasped and as a car passed, she swore that the girl made eye contact with her. Sehun saw her red, cat-like eye before the passing car obscured her vision. When the car drove away, she was no longer there. Sehun swallowed the lump in her throat before turning and running to her school.

    “Sehun, you’re running a little late.” A classmate, Jihoon, said to her as she passed.

    “Now isn’t the time, Jihoon.” Jihoon laughed before running after her to catch up.

    “I don’t know why you always rush to school. You wake up early enough to get here on time yet you run. Why is that?”

    “Because I want to get here on time!” Sehun snapped. She was getting tired of Jihoon saying the same thing every single day.

    “Sheesh. Don’t blame me for getting your panties in a bunch!” Jihoon snapped back. She was always like that. Short-tempered and itching for a fight with anyone for any reason. Sehun thought she needed anger management classes or join a boxing club to get rid of her anger. Sehun stopped when she reached the door to her classroom. She swallowed before going in and bowing low.

    “Sehun, you’re just in time.” Sehun stood up and walked to the front of the room. She sighed before starting her speech.

    “Thank you…”

* * *

 

    The school day passed as a blur to Sehun and before she knew it, she was walking home after her club activities. It was getting dark and her parents texted her that they’ll be on another vacation and that she should be fine by herself. Her parents leaving had no effect on her. She barely even saw them as it is since they always leave on ’vacation.’ As she neared her home, she saw drops of blood. Curious, she followed until she reached a garden. Looking up, she saw that the blood trail led her to her own house and that there was a person sitting on the porch’s front steps. She slowly walked forward. “Hello?” The figure moved a bit but didn’t respond. “Are you okay?” Sehun stepped closer and saw that it was the girl she saw across the street. The girl looked up and stared right at Sehun.

    “Help me.” She said before she passed out.

 


End file.
